


Poison

by tobethefairybest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest
Summary: Mirajane accidentally finds out about Laxus' biggest secret. Oneshot!





	Poison

It was late at night at the Fairy Tail guildhall. Mirajane walked down the stairs from the highest floor, it had been a long day. Ever since the guild had been re-established, she and Levy had been helping Makarov nonstop with all the paperwork needed to get the guild back into business with the entire city again. Levy already left an hour ago, but Mirajane had stayed a little longer. Not because she had too, but simply because she felt like every time spent with the almost century old master was precious to her. She never wanted to leave before knowing he was feeling well.

It has been strange for everyone to go back to the lives they had always led here. Some had gotten used to their new life already in a new place, but most of the guild members had never felt home again since the disbanding until now. So had she. Fairy Tail had been her and her siblings' home and suddenly being left without it had thrown them into the dark. Of course they still had their house in Magnolia, but the city had had a gaping hole in its heart without the guild.

She awoke from her thoughts by a low rumbling sound coming from the main hall. It was followed by an almost inhuman sound of rasping and gurgling. Mirajane froze in place. It was as if a large animal was drowning and gasping for air. It eerily resonated in the now empty and dark guildhall. The last thing the now peaceful guild needed, was trouble from outsiders. Maybe an animal had gotten stuck in the building?

Carefully she crept down the stairs and up to the balcony. She kneeled down and looked through the bars. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Normally there wasn't much for her to be afraid of, but the thought of someone, or something, having intruded the guildhall without anyone noticing left her surrounded by fear.

At first, it seemed like not a living soul was present at ground level. Had she imagined it? No. There was no way a sound that loud was just in her head. She carefully stood up straight. It was then when she saw it. On a barstool, somebody sat with their back towards her. A back that was all too familiar to her.

''Laxus?''

He was visibly startled, as if he didn't expect anybody to be around at this time, but he didn't turn around. Something was off, he should have definitely been able to hear her walking around with his extraordinary hearing skills.

She walked down the last stairs.

''You scared me! Why on earth did you make that sound?''

He didn't reply.

She slowed down her pace when she came closer. ''What's wrong?''

''None of your business.'' he replied in a hoarse voice, while quickly covering a napkin laying on the bar with his hand. The light of the oil lamps of the bar was faint, but enough for Mirajane to notice the blood on his chin, which he wiped away with the back of his hand.

''Please look at me.''

After a moment of hesitation, he slowly turned his face towards her.

He looked absolutely awful. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them had turned a greyish colour. It was as if his body had become an empty shell, even his skin colour didn't look natural anymore.

''The bane particles never left your body, did they?'' she managed to bring out quietly.

He shook his head and let out a raspy cough again.

''You lied and just convinced Porlyusica that you were doing better, while your organs were and are still degrading.''

He picked up the bloody napkin to wipe his mouth with.

She almost didn't want to ask. ''Just how bad is it?''

He sighed. ''I'm gonna be real with you, I have no idea how much longer this body of mine will last.''

Mirajane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Deep down she had always feared that him poisoning himself last year would lead to problems later, but never had she thought it was this bad.

''Most days, I don't feel that much pain and it makes me think that it's gonna get better, but every time I have an attack like this...'' his voice started to break down, ''I feel like it's gonna be over.''

''Why have you been hiding this from us?!'' she said in a trembling voice, ''we're your family, the ones you're suppose to reach out your hand to in times of need,'' she took his hand with hers, ''so we can help you.''

He jerked his hand back, ''I've caused the guild enough trouble already, this is my way of repaying for that.''

''By dying and causing us all grief?!'' she let out, crying.

He fell silent and looked to his side, only to see her with a tear-streamed face. Her skin all red and her eyes soaked. Her always neatly brushed hair was stuck to her cheeks in strands.

''Nobody wants you to suffer, even after all you've done to us.''

He was left totally stunned. Never had he expected anyone of the guild to be this worried about his wellbeing. Especially not Mira, after all the times she called for help and he just ignored it and laughed it off.

She turned around and walked back to the stairs.

''Where are you going?'' he asked.

She looked over her shoulder. ''To your grandfather, he deserves to know.''

He stood up, electricity surging through the wooden floor beneath him. ''No you won't.''

She stood motionless on the first step. Sparks escaped the floor at her feet.

''Please understand that this is my choice.'' he said slowly but with resolve, ''I don't want my old man to die of worry.''

She felt conflicted. Of course she wanted to keep a secret, but not one as heavy as this one.

''Please, Mira.'' he softly said.

He knew that calling her by that nickname would make her feel nostalgic.

She turned around. He had moved closer and his eyes had gained that golden glow again.

''For how many years have we known each other now? Twenty?'' he asked.

''Twenty-one.'' she corrected him.

''And how many times have I been in mortal danger during that time?''

''Too often.'' she let out softly.

''But I survived.'' he said, ''I don't know how, but I will find a way around this.''

As much as this sounded like just another lie to keep her from worrying, somewhere deep inside she believed him. He was a mage who carried a dragon lacrima in his body, if there was anyone who would overpower a nearing death again, it would be him.

She reached out her hand and rubbed some blood off the corner of his mouth with her thumb, ''If only you had absorbed a demon instead of poison, I could have gotten rid of it.'' she smiled, still swallowing the tears.

He was left without words. Never in all that time together, they had gotten this close. At least not when they were all alone. He had a hard time picking up signals. Was she really flirting with him right now?

''You should open up more often,'' she said, ''it suits you.''

''Oh shut up.'' he grumbled.

''Back to normal, I see.'' she said as she made her way towards the guild's doors. ''I should be going then, it's getting late.''

''Wait.'' Laxus said out loud before instantly regretting it. What was he supposed to say next? He cursed himself.

She looked over her shoulder. ''Hm?'' Mirajane turned around, only to find herself looking up to him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and hesitantly pulled her closer.

She was surprised by his sudden move, but had no intention to resist either. His clothes smelled like gunpowder, probably from all the times the electricity had burned little holes through it. As intimidating as he was, resting her head against his chest made her feel safe. ''Thank you.'' she heard him say, followed by a pressure on top of her head.

Her eyes widened when she realised what caused it, ''Did you just-?"

He let go of her and walked up the stairs.

''As far as I know, we didn't have this conversation.'' he said with a wink.

She took the hint, ''I'll keep it a secret, don't worry.''

Mirajane walked out the guild, ''Just don't die.'' she whispered before closing the massive doors behind her.


End file.
